


Noche de Paz

by Light_of_Moon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Moon/pseuds/Light_of_Moon
Summary: —Dame una sola razón Rebecca, una sola, por la que yo deba olvidarme por un momento de todo esto  y deba de estar tan agradecido como para creer que tenemos un motivo para celebrar.La ojiverde, miró con seriedad a Chris Redfield y con la voz más firme que tuvo, le respondió:—Porque estamos vivos.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Noche de Paz

**Author's Note:**

> Queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Antes que nada, espero hayan pasado unas bellas fiestas de fin de año, con salud amor y bienestar para ustedes y sus familias. Es un poco tarde para recibir regalos de Navidad o día de reyes, pero este es el mío, que hubiera querido publicarlo antes, pero por falta de tiempo y además de que tuve problemas con la app no pude publicarlo en las fechas festivas, pido disculpas por ello. En fin.
> 
> Este es un one shot de Navidad donde quise reflejar las emociones por las festividades decembrinas de nuestros personajes favoritos en medio de un año caótico y difícil, como imagino que pasamos todos. Quiero agradecer a mis amigas Addie Redfield, Polatrixu, Frozenheart7 y AdrianaSnapeHouse por haberme ayudado con la historia, su amistad y su apoyo en todo momento, las quiero chicas.
> 
> Bien, sin más que decir ¡a leer!

NOCHE DE PAZ 

—Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no. 

Claire no podía creer lo que escuchaba mientras Sherry se aferraba a su cintura, tratando de evitar que la separaran de ella. 

—Usted ni siquiera es mayor de edad y darle la tutela es como si asumiéramos que una niña puede hacerse cargo de otra niña. 

—Pero no soy una niña, tengo diecinueve años. —Defendió. —En algunos lugares la edad legal es a los dieciocho. 

—No en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. —Afirmó el hombretón de la dependencia de gobierno. —Y al no haber ningún adulto que se haga cargo de la menor, el Estado asumirá la tutela de la niña, que será puesta a disposición de las instituciones correspondientes. 

"O sea, del orfanato." Pensó Claire mientras abrazaba a Sherry para tratar de calmarla. 

—La niña no puede quedarse más tiempo con ustedes. El gobierno se hará cargo de ella. 

La pequeña volteó a mirar con ojos asustados al hombre de cabello cano que en cierta forma le recordaba al viejo Brian Irons y se asustó al escuchar la última determinación pronunciada por este.

—¡Claire, por favor! ¡No permitas que me lleven, por favor! —Rogó la hija de los Birkin que comenzó a llorar cuando dos oficiales de policía se acercaban a ellas. 

La pelirroja se abrazó fuerte a la chiquilla en un intento de impedir que las separaran, empatizando totalmente con la situación de la infante. Cuando ella era una niña también vivió en carne propia el temor y la angustia de la orfandad y de ser separada de Chris para ir a parar a un orfanato. Por suerte, su hermano se las había ingeniado para lograr que no los separaran, pero en ese momento ella no tenía ningún plan. 

Los oficiales se acercaron a la menor para intentar llevársela mientras ella lloraba y se sujetaba fuerte de su protectora. 

—¡Claire, no dejes que me lleven! 

Leon que había permanecido callado y estoico ante la situación que aparentemente era una batalla perdida, al ver llorando y suplicando a la niña no pudo continuar portándose indiferente. 

—¡Alto! —Dijo poniéndose en medio de los policías y las chicas. —No tienen porque separarlas y llevarse a Sherry a un orfanato. Yo puedo ser el tutor. 

El sujeto miró a Leon de pies a cabeza e hizo una seña a los policías para que se retiraran. 

—Venga conmigo. —Indicó al novato que lo siguió despacio hacia la oficina lateral en donde una trabajadora social ya lo esperaba para una entrevista. 

.   
.   
.   
Habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que se había convertido en el tutor oficial de Sherry Birkin, y habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces; tantas, que aún le costaba asimilarlas.   
Poco después de que el trío formado por la hija de los Birkin, Claire y él lograran escapar de la ciudad maldita, se quedaron unos días viviendo juntos en una casa que había pertenecido a los padres de la Redfield en Philadelphia, sin embargo no tardó mucho en que el gobierno logró localizarlos en su escondite y el primero que fue ubicado por el ojo de la ley, fue él.   
Gente de los más altos mandos gubernamentales lo entrevistaron, ya que estaban sumamente interesados en sus servicios para convertirlo en un agente de élite para el Servicio Secreto, sin embargo, sus aspiraciones no eran esas. Luego de Raccoon, su vida había cambiado radicalmente y aún no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en alguien como para decidir si quería que el ritmo de su vida fuera peligro y zozobra constante gracias al reciente ofrecimiento. Pero, sus reclutadores tenían un as bajo la manga; la chiquilla Birkin. ya le habían advertido que Claire no podría quedarse con ella porque aún era considerada menor de edad en el país, y de quedarse bajo la tutela total del gobierno no tendría un hogar fijo y no podría aspirar nunca a una vida normal, ya que su vida sería total aislamiento y en orfandad, siendo básicamente un reo político pero con trato de cobaya de laboratorio. No era como si con su tutela el gobierno fuera a dejar de acosar a la menor, pero al menos estaría al pendiente de ella, asistiría a la escuela y tendría una vida medianamente normal, aunque seguiría bajo vigilancia y observación médica, aunque bueno, eso era mejor que nada. 

Él apenas había cumplido la edad legal de veintiún años cuando ya tenía bajo sus hombros la responsabilidad de tutelar a una niña apenas unos años menor que él y también el peso de ser un agente gubernamental en proceso de entrenamiento, que era por más un empleo desgastante tanto física como mentalmente, que lo había obligado a madurar de manera temprana. 

No obstante, la vida no había dejado de golpearlo. 

Apenas se había resuelto la situación legal de Sherry, otro problema vuelve a sacudir su vida; Claire Redfield fue secuestrada.   
En su empeño por encontrar el paradero de su hermano mayor, ella es secuestrada en Europa para luego ser llevada a una isla quién sabe dónde. Esta situación le puso los pelos de punta; apenas había recibido el mensaje de su compañera pidiendo auxilio, él quiso salir en su ayuda, pero al pensarlo mejor, desistió. Una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió en el entrenamiento era no actuar por impulso sino que primero debía analizar la situación, examinar sus recursos y evaluar sus probabilidades de éxito. A pesar de que no le faltaba valor, él sólo era un novato en entrenamiento y temía no correr con la misma suerte que en Raccoon para salir con vida y rescatar a Claire sana y salva. Entonces sin saber cómo, puso todo su empeño en localizar al hermano de ella, logrando contactarlo y darle el aviso de que la pelirroja había sido raptada. 

Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien, pero hubo bastantes daños de por medio. Por vía telefónica la Redfield le había contado muy someramente lo que había sucedido en la isla y él no quiso ahondar más en el tema por no pretender ser inoportuno. Sólo sabía que su amiga nuevamente se había quedado sola en la casa de Philadelphia y su hermano se había devuelto a Europa a terminar sus asuntos pendientes con la farmacéutica de la sombrilla. 

Él por su parte, se había quedado a radicar en D.C., en donde recientemente había adquirido un departamento modesto pero bastante grande para una sola persona, al igual que un lujoso Mustang del año, el auto que siempre había soñado comprarse, pero que creía que tardaría varios años en poder costear. ¿Quién diría que sólo un par de meses después de su “glorioso” primer día de trabajo tendría tan buenos ingresos? Después de la mierda a la que había tenido que sobrevivir y que ahora sería su sustento sería el colmo que la paga fuera mala. En fin. 

No supo en qué momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, se percató de ello cuando la agencia gubernamental le avisó de que ya habían llegado sus vacaciones de las fiestas decembrinas, lo cual significaba que también Sherry podía tomar unos días para pasarlos con su tutor. Le alegraba demasiado el poder pasar tiempo con la niña que había llegado a querer como una hermana menor o una hija, tal vez, pero a la vez no sabía que hacer con ella en el sentido de que quizás la niña se aburriera en su compañía. Nunca había sido muy bueno con los niños y lo de menos era ir a casa de sus padres en Canadá y llevar a Sherry con él donde ambos podrían convivir con su familia, pero por instrucciones del gobierno, ni él ni la niña podían salir del país en un año.   
Cuando llegó a la casa de seguridad en donde la menor Birkin vivía, ella ya la esperaba en la entrada al lado de su cuidadora, mientras cargaba una maletita y un oso de peluche en la otra mano. Aún no bajaba del auto cuando miró los ojos de la chiquilla iluminarse y saludarlo sacudiendo ambas manos, a la vez que en su rostro una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba como si él fuera realmente su verdadera familia. El joven le devolvió el gesto y salió del auto, ver la felicidad en los ojos de Sherry, valía la pena el sacrificio.   
.   
.   
.   
—¿Pero por qué? —Esperó unos segundos en la línea para obtener respuesta mientras tomaba aire y suspiraba. —¿Estás seguro? De acuerdo. Adiós. 

Colgó el teléfono con desgane y salió de la cabina mientras un hombre que vestía jeans, tenis casuales y sudadera deportiva, ya la esperaba afuera.   
Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el sujeto le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó contra él. 

—No me digas que otra vez nos están siguiendo. —Murmuró con voz apenas audible mientras metía ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón de chandal. 

—Desde hace dos cuadras. —Contestó entre dientes mientras disimulaba una sonrisa, como si le estuviese contando algo gracioso. 

—¿Ahora quién es el idiota? 

—Es uno nuevo; es el tipo de cabello castaño y traje de negocios, el que está viendo los escaparates del videocentro.

Se detuvo un poco para mirar al susodicho en cuestión mientras le daba un abrazo afectuoso a su compañero; se trataba de un sujeto común que efectivamente vestía un saco y pantalón de vestir azul marino, zapatos cafés, camisa blanca y corbata a juego, que parecía muy interesado en el cartel de una película que se mostraba en la vitrina del local. 

—Cada día son más obvios y más patéticos. —Murmuró mientras acariciaba los rizos del muchacho. 

—Así es, ¿quién diablos va a querer rentar la película de Godzilla? 

Ella soltó una carcajada y caminó de la mano de su pareja, ambos disimulando que también veían las ofertas de las tiendas. 

—Este ni siquiera está seguro de si somos nosotros. —Mencionó en voz baja y mirando a su perseguidor con el rabillo del ojo. 

—Ya sé, pero no deja de seguirnos. 

Entonces, tomó una medida de emergencia. Aprisionó a su compañero contra la pared de una tienda de donas y comenzó a besarlo sin previo aviso. Él correspondió tomándola por la cintura y besándola con la misma intensidad, mientras ella se colgaba más y más de su cuello para poder profundizar el beso, dando un espectáculo romántico en plena vía pública que causaba sorpresa y sobretodo incomodidad entre las personas a su alrededor. Las muestras de afecto en público, siempre eran un excelente distractor y ambos lo sabían muy bien, ya que no era la primera vez que simulaban ser una feliz pareja de enamorados para salvarse la espalda.   
Al parecer el truco había dado resultado y en cuanto notaron que su acosador se había dado la vuelta y se había alejado un poco, ellos se separaron rápidamente y se escabulleron entre las demás personas, siendo una pareja más entre la multitud. 

—¿Lo perdimos? 

Él dio un vistazo hacía atrás y no miró por ninguna parte al hombre de traje.

—Creo que sí, pero no debemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentre otra vez, así que vámonos, en la casa hablamos. 

Diciendo esto, ambos apresuraron el paso y procuraron llegar lo más rápido posible a su edificio condominal. 

Llevaban poco más de dos meses viviendo en el Condado de Hidalgo en Texas. Después de la escapada de Raccoon City, supieron que no era seguro que el dominio público supieran que estaban con vida ni tampoco quedarse cerca de los alrededores del desastre. Habían logrado esconderse por unos días en Ohio donde habían estado sobreviviendo con el dinero que le habían pagado a Carlos por parte de los U.B.C.S. por concepto del "trabajito" de Raccoon City, sin embargo, notaron que no podrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo con ese dinero en efectivo, ya que si alguno de los dos lograba retirar dinero de un banco, sería como lanzar una bengala al cielo para indicar que estaban con vida. Fue entonces que decidieron moverse a Illinois, en donde lograron contactar con Barry que mediante un intermediario, lograron vender un pequeño apartamento que el padre de Jill tenía en Indiana y que este a su muerte le había dejado a su hija como única herencia. Barry había conseguido que su contacto no sólo vendiera a un buen precio el inmueble, sino que también pudo verse con Valentine para entregarle su dinero en efectivo. Con ese capital aunque no era mucho, les permitiría seguir escondiéndose un par de meses más. No obstante, no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y de viaje en viaje, lograron establecerse unos días más en Texas, donde un amigo de Carlos les había prestado un departamento pequeño, que estaba en un edificio condominal en uno de los barrios populares del Condado de Hidalgo, que era donde actualmente ambos se escondían y desde teléfonos públicos lograban comunicarse con sus ex compañeros de S.T.A.R.S.; Chris, Barry y Rebecca. 

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento ubicado en el piso seis, Carlos cerró la puerta con seguro y ambos se sentaron en la improvisada sala formada por un sillón y una silla tipo puff. 

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? 

Jill ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar. 

—Los bastardos de Umbrella han estado comprando testigos a su favor y aún no tenemos pruebas contundentes para acusarlos. 

Carlos se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Entonces va a seguir quedándose él solo en Europa? 

—No, Rebecca Chambers ya está con él y va a acompañarlo. 

Se produjo un pequeño silencio de unos segundos, cuando nuevamente la ex S.T.A.R.S. rompió el hielo;

—Considera que no es prudente que nos quedemos todos juntos en el mismo lugar, Barry piensa que estamos mejor dispersos, porque cree que en cualquier momento nos van a empezar a seguir. 

—Y vaya que no se equivoca. —Afirmó el de cabello negro. 

—Sabes, secuestraron a su hermana. 

El muchacho que estaba en una postura relajada, al escuchar estas palabras se puso rígido en su asiento.   
—¿Qué? 

—Lo que oíste, Carlos. Después de haber escapado de Raccoon, Claire Redfield fue secuestrada en una isla quién sabe dónde, y Chris tuvo que ir en su rescate. —Explicó Jill que destapaba una cerveza para darle un buen trago. 

—Espera, espera… ¿La hermana de Chris estuvo en Raccoon City? 

Esa era una historia que el U.B.C.S. no había escuchado. Durante el tiempo que se habían quedado juntos, Jill se había encargado de contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Umbrella, S.T.A.R.S, el incidente de la Mansión… Después de todo lo que había sucedido, sabía que podía confiar en Carlos, lo cual era un alivio en estos tiempos en que desconfiaba hasta de su sombra. Además, con su compañero al tanto de la situación, le era más fácil maniobrar y obtener ayuda para ella y sus amigos del escuadrón de policía. 

—¿Y no crees que es un poco inseguro que Chris haya dejado a su hermana de vuelta en Estados Unidos y estando sola? —Preguntó el brasileño. 

—Lo mismo pensé, pero tranquilo, Claire estará bien. Actualmente Leon es un aliado del gobierno estadounidense y le aseguró a Chris que solicitaría con sus superiores, protección para ella. —Aseveró.

—Vaya, el novato sí que ascendió rápido. —Expresó estando verdaderamente sorprendido. 

—Los únicos que tenemos problemas aquí, somos nosotros, que ahora no tenemos a dónde ir. —Mencionó Valentine mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de cuero. 

—Te equivocas, ya tengo un plan.   
.   
.   
. 

—Puedes instalarte en la habitación de al lado, la habitación ya está lista . Me aseguré de comprar una lámpara para que puedas mantenerla encendida durante la noche. —Mencionó Leon mientras la chiquilla observaba todos los rincones del nuevo departamento de su tutor. 

Por su parte, el ex policía trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que la estancia de Sherry en su hogar fuera de lo más confortable, y parte de ello era comprar una lámpara para la mesita de noche, ya que durante el tiempo que él, Claire y la niña habían vivido juntos, la menor le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y no era para menos; la experiencia de Raccoon era de lo más traumante que podía haberle sucedido en la vida que incluso a él aún le causaba pesadillas, no se imaginaba cómo todo ese horror había calado en la pobre Sherry. 

—Leon, ¿dónde está Claire? —Cuestionó luego de mirar hacia todos lados y no ver a la pelirroja por ninguna parte. 

—Claire… —Replicó llevándose una mano a la nuca, aún sin saber qué respuesta podía darle a la niña, ya que no creía prudente contarle lo que la pelirroja había pasado en Rockford. 

—Ella, ammm… —titubeó—Está en la casa de Philadelfia. 

—¿Y por qué no está aquí? ¿No estará con nosotros en Navidad? —Cuestionó. 

—Yo… No lo creo, ya sabes; Claire no tiene un auto en este momento, y no tiene posibilidades de trasladarse hasta Washington.—Respondió de forma escueta, aún sin saber cómo salirse por la tangente de las preguntas de la menor. Sin embargo, la respuesta no fue suficiente para ella. 

—Pero, no podemos dejarla sola, y menos en Navidad. —Argumentó la de ojos azules, con una mueca de aflicción. —Vayamos con ella a Philadelfia. 

El chico la miró como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese una completa locura. 

—No podemos, Sherry. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Porque no sabemos si es prudente visitar a Claire en este momento. —Contestó tratando de suavizar la verdad lo más que pudo. —Además, ella tiene su propia casa y nosotros la nuestra, que es esta. —Señaló refiriéndose a su apartamento. 

—¿Por qué no querría vernos? Antes de que ella se fuera a buscar a su hermano y tú y yo nos múdaramos a Washington, los tres éramos una familia, vivíamos en la misma casa y estábamos muy felices. 

Leon disimuló una sonrisa por el recuerdo porque era verdad lo que su tutelada decía; las semanas que los tres habían vivido juntos, aprendieron a conocerse mejor, a convivir, donde disfrutaba de la plática agradable de Claire y las ocurrencias de Sherry. Si no fuera por toda la tragedia de Raccoon City, podría jurar que casi se sintió feliz. 

—Por favor, vamos a visitarla. Ella nunca nos abandonaría. 

El joven estaba en un dilema y no sabía cómo manejar la situación; por un lado, ni sabía si era buena idea visitar ahora a Claire e ir a su casa sin avisar, pero por el otro, sentía la enorme necesidad de verla, de hablar con ella y saber cómo estaba, de explicarle porque no había ido personalmente en su ayuda. Cuando se enteró que estaba en peligro se sintió terriblemente angustiado, triste, preocupado… Esos días se habían convertido en una verdadera pesadilla en donde a diario sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada con la incertidumbre de no poder perdonarse si algo llegaba a sucederle. No obstante, no sabía cómo o con qué pretexto acercarse y la insistencia de la hija de los Birkin, comenzaba a sonar tentadora. 

—Leon, por favor, vamos con Claire, la extraño mucho. —Rogó la chiquilla, poniendo ojos de cachorro que el ex policía difícilmente podría ignorar. 

Finalmente terminó por ceder ante los deseos de su tutelada y también por sus deseos internos. 

—Está bien, tú ganas. Trae de regreso tu maleta, nos vamos a Philadelfia.  
.  
.  
.  
—¿Crees que las cámaras de seguridad estén activadas? 

—En una tienda como esta, créeme, solo una sirve y por suerte el ángulo en que están colocadas nos favorece. 

La luz neón del letrero del 7-eleven iluminaba los alrededores. Carlos cargaba dos mochilas que se veían pesadas mientras Jill se acercaba con sigilo hacia el estacionamiento trasero, cerca de donde estaban los botes de basura. Había varios autos en el parking hasta que se acercaron a una vieja ford pickup de 1972 en color rojo deslavado por el uso, pero que a leguas se veía era un vehículo que aún tenía mucho para dar.

—¿Esta cafetera soportará el viaje? 

—Nena, estoy seguro que esta pickup nos puede llevar hasta Argentina, sin percances. —Mencionó Oliveira mirando la reliquia de cuatro ruedas. —Pero hay que darnos prisa, solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que la policía local haga sus rondines por esta cuadra. 

La ex S.T.A.R.S. se apresuró a sacar de un pequeño maletín que llevaba en los hombros un pequeño artefacto que por años la había sacado de tantos aprietos: una ganzúa.

No tardó mucho en abrir la puerta de la camioneta que en cuanto estuvo abierta, ambos subieron a la cabina y se pusieron en marcha a toda prisa rumbo a la salida del Condado. Jill observaba de vez en cuando desde el espejo retrovisor y los laterales para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba siguiendo, mientras intentaba encender la vieja radio para sintonizar alguna estación que la distrajera. 

—Tranquila, supercop. Nadie nos sigue ni han notado nuestra ausencia. —Mencionó el mercenario para tranquilizarla, a la vez que mantenía una mano en el enorme volante del vehículo y la otra en la palanca de velocidades. 

—Sabes que odio robar. —Comentó sintiéndose tensa. 

—Si lo ves en sentido figurado esto no es un robo. Solo la tomaremos prestada por un rato y el dueño la tendrá de vuelta en cuanto la desocupemos. 

Y eso era todo verdad, no pensaban quedarse para siempre con la pickup, solo mientras llegaban a su destino, luego entonces, la camioneta volvería con el propietario. 

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la mancha urbana para irse pintando el paisaje asfáltico y con algunas luces en verde producto de los letreros de la carretera. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, cuando ya habían abandonado el Condado de Hidalgo y pronto estarían en la frontera de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica con México. Este último era su nuevo destino.   
Jill iba contando el dinero del que disponían apartando una cantidad para hacer el cambio de moneda para cuando estuviesen en su nuevo lugar. 

—Supongo que con esto nos alcanzará para la comida de hoy y los pasajes. —Comentó la ex policía que guardaba una significativa cantidad de dólares en su cartera. 

—Por ahora podremos usar los dólares para comprar el billete de autobús y algunas otras cosas que nos hagan falta, pero después tendremos que hacer el cambio de divisa. Además de pasar a un banco a realizar retiros de efectivo, por suerte, tengo una cuenta en un banco mexicano. —Dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera. —Muy pronto estaremos allí. 

Pasaron poco más de dos horas cuando ambos viajeros habían llegado a la localidad de Reynosa en Tamaulipas, México. Carlos ya había estado un par de veces allí, debido a que era mucho más fácil llegar al país vecino por la frontera de Texas que por la de California.   
Al llegar allí, dejaron la camioneta pickup estacionada justo afuera de una caseta de policía para que cuando en Estados Unidos se levantará el reporte del vehículo robado, el dueño pudiera encontrar su camioneta con facilidad, cumpliendo así la promesa de que sólo la tomarían prestada por un momento.   
Una vez devuelto el vehículo de motor, ambos tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la central de autobuses donde compraron un boleto para un viaje directo hacia la ciudad a la que se dirigían. 

.   
.   
.   
Tenía la vista fija en la ventana con la mirada azul fundida en una sola con el color del cielo. Estaba nevando y los copos caían en un vals lento, blanco, suave; Claire Redfield suspiró y trató de contener las lágrimas que se acumularon tímidas en sus orbes celestes, volviéndose a concentrar en un intento por lavar los trastes sucios en el fregadero. Se sentía tan sola, tan vacía, tan triste… Esa última experiencia en la isla de Rockford logró romper lo que Raccoon City no pudo y le había dejado una cicatriz punzante que aún dolía, y no sólo se refería a la cicatriz que el bastardo de Albert Wesker le había dejado en una parte del hombro y de la clavícula; la muerte de Steve, le había dolido más de lo que en un inicio pudo suponer. Sentía tanta impotencia de no haber podido salvarlo, frustración por haber perdido las posibilidades de saber que quizás de haberlo conocido un poco más, podría haber correspondido a su afecto o quizás al menos ayudarlo a superar el trago amargo que Umbrella le había hecho pasar; ese trago amargo de la orfandad y la ausencia de familia que ella conocía muy bien. Chris se había salvado y ella también, pero él precio había sido muy alto por ese afán de encontrar a su hermano. El chico Burnside la había ayudado, y ella no pudo hacer nada por él. Malditos sean, maldita sea Umbrella, malditos sean todos los que volvieron realidad esa horrible pesadilla. 

Se encontraba maldiciendo internamente cuando escuchó que estaban llamando en la puerta. El segundo sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndola de regreso a la realidad y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano y fue a atender la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser ya que no esperaba visitas. 

Fue entonces que de un vistazo rápido miró la fecha y notó que era 24 de diciembre, justo el día de nochebuena. Pasaba del medio día y pensó que probablemente se trataba de la vecina que cada año vendía galletas de mantequilla en forma de figuras navideñas. Sí, seguramente era ella. 

Fue a abrir con desgana cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de las dos personas que la miraban desde el porche de su casa. 

—¡Claire! —Gritó la chiquilla que vestía una gruesa chamarra de color rosa pálido y plumas de ganzo a juego con unas guantes de nieve con dibujos navideños. 

Aún no terminaba de abrir la puerta por completo cuando la niña ya se había abrazado a su delgada cintura. 

—Claire, te extrañé mucho. 

La pelirroja abrazó fuertemente a la niña, sintiendo que una parte de ella volvía a la vida con su entusiasmo. 

—Yo también te extrañé, Sherry. 

Cuando se separaron, Claire volteó a mirar a su compañero que igualmente la veía con expresión inescrutable pero que enseguida se echó a sus brazos para abrazarla. Ella correspondió firmemente a su abrazo, pero este se sentía muy diferente; a diferencia del que le había dado a la pequeña Birkin que estaba lleno de protección y ternura, en este se podía percibir miedo, la incertidumbre, la necesidad de buscar consuelo y refugio en alguien. Tanto Sherry pero sobretodo Leon, le habían hecho mucha falta. 

—Lo lamento… —Susurró en voz baja el de cabello rubio, asegurándose de que Sherry no escuchara nada. 

—Gracias. —Alcanzó a decir apenas con un hilo de voz. 

—Hablamos más tarde. —Comentó de manera apenas audible, a lo que la chica sólo se limitó a asentir y a esbozar una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos pero disimulo bien. 

Trato de mantener la actitud positiva y cálida que siempre mantenía cada que estaba delante de la menor Birkin. 

—Qué sorpresa tan agradable, no los esperaba por aquí. —Confesó ella con el rostro un poco menos desencajado. 

—Ya habíamos planeado pasar juntos la Navidad, ¿lo olvidaste? 

Cierto, completamente cierto. En alguna ocasión de entre todas las tardes que pasaron charlando, Claire le había contado a la chiquilla que su época favorita del año era sin duda la Navidad; la nieve, el chocolate caliente, el árbol decorado… La pelirroja le había contado de toda la magia que existía aquellos días que parecían ser solo de paz y armonía y que sonaban fascinantes relatados de una cuentacuentos nata como era la menor de los Redfield. Por su parte, la hija de los científicos de Raccoon City al tener unos padres que poco tiempo tenían para la magia y la fantasía, nunca pudo pasar un festejo decembrino como se debía; decorando la casa, leyendo cuentos y horneando galletas como cualquier niño lo haría, sin embargo, esos días no distaban mucho de cualquier otro, con la excepción de que sus padres le daban un par de regalos que regularmente eran ropa o libros. Fue entonces que al enterarse de esto, Claire le había prometido pasar la mejor de las navidades en su compañía y en la de Leon, aunque claro está que había sido olvidado un poco su promesa; la separación, la búsqueda de Chris, el secuestro, la muerte de Steve… Aquellos acontecimientos tristes empañaron todos sus deseos y ganas de celebrar, incluso esas promesas y detalles que nunca olvidaba. No tenía idea de que la vida podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Y vaya que lo hacía. 

—Sherry… —Le habló su tutor de manera reprobatoria. —Creo que quizás estamos siendo muy inoportunos con Claire, ni siquiera preguntamos si podíamos venir de visita. 

—Por favor, Leon. Sabes que no necesitan invitación, por favor, pasen. 

El trío se adentró en la casa que ya conocían muy bien y la niña le dio una mirada retrospectiva. En apariencia, la casa era la misma; mismos muebles, misma chimenea, misma puerta de la cocina que rechinaba al abrirse, pero no se sentía el calor que una vez habían conocido allí. 

—¿Por qué la casa no está decorada con la magia, Claire? 

Otra observación cierta. Se había olvidado tanto del paso del tiempo que en esta ocasión a pesar de ser una chica festiva y que amaba decorar la casa para estas fechas, no se había acordado ni de colgar siquiera un pequeño adorno. Dios, sí que había estado en un enorme letargo todo este tiempo.   
Leon volvió a mirar con reprobación a la pequeña, no le gustaba reprenderla ni ser severo con ella, pero sabía que su compañera no estaba pasando por el mejor momento y quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado. 

—Sherry, ¿por qué no vamos al auto y le enseñamos a Claire todo lo que trajimos para Navidad? Compramos un pastel de frutas antes de llegar aquí. 

Claire sabía que el ojiazil hacía lo que podía por tratar de sacarla del embrollo sin que la menor se diera cuenta de su verdadera situación anímica, no obstante, le había hecho una promesa a Sherry y ella era una Redfield y en la familia Redfield, la palabra era sagrada y de honor; contra viento y marea, cumplirían sus promesas. 

—Te lo agradezco, Leon, pero Sherry tiene razón. Mejor vayamos al ático y ayúdanos con los adornos de navidad, mientras Sherry y yo ponemos manos a la obra horneando galletas de gengibre. —Expresó indicándole a du compañero su siguiente labor. 

Leon sonrió de medio lado al notar ese cambio de actitud. 

"Está comenzando a ponerse mandona, eso es buena señal." Pensó. 

—¿De verdad hornearemos galletitas? —Replicó con la ilusión dibujada en el rostro. 

—¿Acaso no te lo prometí? 

La niña corrió como una bala a la cocina seguida de la otra chica, mientras Leon colgaba el abrigo en el perchero y subía a las escaleras del ático, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se llevaría desenredando todas las luces navideñas que seguramente Sherry y Claire iban a querer colgar por toda la casa. 

—Mujeres…   
.   
.   
.   
—¿Te gustó la cena? 

—Bastante. 

Después de un largo viaje de varias horas y de detenerse en varias casas de monedas para hacer el cambio de divisas y una visita por el banco, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Afortunadamente, el lugar era muy barato y el favorecedor cambio de dólar a pesos mexicanos les permitía quedarse al menos por hoy—y entre tanto encontraran algo mejor—en un lugar un poco más confortable que el que tenían en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Su nuevo destino y escondite temporal era un pequeño pero rústico y pintoresco pueblo ubicado en la zona del bajío mexicano; el sitio se llamaba San Miguel de Allende, ubicado en el modesto estado de Guanajuato. Era un pueblo pequeño, de pocos habitantes, pero muy discreto y muy hermoso para alguien que sólo busca descansar y en este caso, esconderse.  
Se instalaron en un hotel justo en el centro del pintoresco lugar, un edificio con pinta antigua y mobiliario rústico. 

—¿Nunca habías probado la comida mexicana? —Preguntó él con intriga. 

—Tan buena, no. —Admitió con una sonrisa y aún recordando el bufet que acababa de cenar unos momentos antes. —Algunas veces después del trabajo, solía ir con algunos compañeros del R.P.D. a cenar a alguna sucursal de Taco Bell. 

—¿Taco Bell? ¡Por Dios, no! —Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un ademán exagerado. 

—Lo sé, Barry decía lo mismo. Él tuvo la oportunidad de visitar México en unas vacaciones y quedó encantado con las playas y sobretodo la comida. Aunque, regresó con severos problemas gastrointestinales. —Recordó Valentine con una sonrisa nostálgica. 

—No es para menos, la comida de aquí es para valientes. —Comentó Oliveira mientras Jill le daba una última cucharada a su postre, consistente en una rebanada de flan de elote y caramelo. —Entonces, ¿es la primera vez que estás aquí? 

—Sí. —Admitió bajando la vista. 

Carlos alcanzó a notar un destello de tristeza en la mirada azul de Valentine y no era para menos. Recordar a sus amigos, su trabajo e incluso su hogar le hacía hablar con nostalgia, y melancolía, ya que su vida pasada, lo que un día amó, se había convertido en eso; sólo recuerdos, cenizas, en imágenes que sólo existían en su mente y que no volverían más. 

Jill observó por la ventana y miró cómo las luces decoraban todo el paisaje en tonos sepia, en una atmósfera cálida, tranquila. Acostumbrada a los colores grises y los tonos fríos de la ciudad, el contraste con el pequeño pueblo, era algo que no podía dejar de admirar, al menos para distraerse del remolino de emociones que esa noche sentía. 

—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? —Le propuso sacándola de sus reflexiones. 

—¿A esta hora?

—No todos los días puedes dar un paseo nocturno durante la Navidad. —Explicó. —Anda vamos, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso la supercop le teme a la oscuridad? 

La castaña sonrió de medio lado, sin duda, el brasileño había aprendido muy bien a salirse con la suya. Se puso de pie y caminaron a la salida, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.   
.   
.   
.   
Los adornos de papel de colores decoraban todas las calles colgando de casa en casa, las farolas de luz dorada alumbraban cada esquina y a pesar de que la ya era tarde, aún se escuchaba el reír de las personas y los cánticos de los niños entonando villancicos y canciones populares de la época.   
La chica miraba embelesada todos los colores y el espectáculo decembrino, tan diferente al paisaje blanco al que estaba acostumbrada.   
Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña plazuela, deteniéndose cerca de un templo que al parecer era el corazón del pueblo; un edificio al estilo gótico, de colores claros y detalles de herrería color chocolate, respaldado por un enorme atrio y escaleras de cantera con suelos de adoquines. El trabajo arquitectónico era de lo mejor que había visto, queriendo fotografiar con la memoria cada detalle de aquél lugar. 

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Carlos al notar la expresión fascinada en el rostro de Jill. 

—Me encanta, parece sacado de un cuento. —Expresó sin dejar de mirar aquella maravilla de la arquitectura. 

—Pues no fue sacado precisamente de un cuento, pero sí de una estampilla; es el templo de San Miguel Arcángel. Es uno de los sitios más hermosos de este lugar. —Explicó el de cabello rizado. 

—Ya lo creo, es muy hermoso. 

Continuaron caminando y se sentaron en una de las bancas de herrería que estaban en la plazuela cuando miraron unos fuegos artificiales que volaron por el cielo, pintando la noche estrellada con sus colores. Las bombas en tonos dorados, rojos y verdes le daban un toque aún más pintoresco y único a la cálida noche de Navidad que ofrecía a los turistas un espectáculo íntimo y sutil, muy diferente a lo visto en otras partes del mundo. 

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó al descubrir la mirada perdida de su compañera.

—En nada en especial. Sólo recordaba a mi padre. Él sabía lo mucho que me gustaban los fuegos artificiales y aunque no era un hombre que acostumbrara los tumultos siempre me llevaba puntualmente a mirar los festejos del 4 de julio, para que yo pudiera disfrutar de las luces de colores. 

Hablar de su padre siempre le traía una mezcla agridulce de emociones; no era el mejor y tampoco un ejemplo, pero amaba a su hija de una manera en la que se esforzaba por demostrárselo día a día, y ella también lo amaba mucho, ya que a pesar de todo, él había sido su única familia después del abandono de su madre. Él había fallecido dos años atrás y aunque había sobrellevado la pérdida con valor y entereza, recordarlo en días como hoy era algo difícil, en esta época de tanta nostalgia y familia. Desde que se había unido a S.T.A.R.S. y particularmente desde la pérdida de su padre, Barry Burton se había convertido en la figura paterna de casi todos los miembros, particularmente de ella y de Chris que eran huérfanos, e incluso de Brad y de Rebecca a pesar de que sus padres aún seguían con vida. Y ahora en este momento y en estas circunstancias, en medio de la incertidumbre y la zozobra, no tenía ni idea si siquiera volvería a ver a la nueva familia que la había acogido en la Comisaría. 

Carlos notó de inmediato que el tema de su padre probablemente era algo difícil de hablar para ella, y que seguramente recordar a su padre era sinónimo de también recordar el hogar perdido en el extinto Raccoon City, abriendo de nuevo las heridas que seguramente iban a tardar mucho en cerrar. 

A lo lejos, había algunos niños que jugaban con algunas lucesillas de bengala, iluminando con pequeñas chispas su camino de luz, como si fueran estrellas tintineantes que caían sobre el suelo. La ojiazul estaba tan distraída en el firmamento que ignoró por completo a los infantes que jugaban a lo lejos. 

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para levantarle el ánimo. 

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales terminó y Carlos se puso de pie, pidiéndole a Jill que lo esperara un momento. 

Ella se preguntó a dónde se dirigía el brasileño y qué se traía entre manos cuando se acercó a los niños que estaban a unos metros de distancia y regresó con un par de varillas de metal y pólvora entre las manos. 

—Toma. —Dijo entregándole una de las varillas. 

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó ella sosteniendo el enorme palillo de metal, averiguando de inmediato que estaba cubierto por una especie de pólvora. 

—Ya lo verás. 

Sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo e inmediatamente la punta de varilla comenzó a iluminarse, arrojando miles de chispas doradas que simulaban una diminuta lluvia de estrellas. 

—Son bengalas, son una especie de fuegos artificiales en miniatura. No son tan espectaculares como las del día de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, pero también tienen su encanto. 

Y por primera vez desde que la conoció, vio a Jill esbozar una sonrisa radiante, como la de una niña a la que se le ha concedido un anhelado deseo. 

—Es… hermoso. —Mencionó casi en un murmullo con el rostro iluminado de la felicidad que le provocaba el sencillo detalle. 

Oliveira sonrió con satisfacción al notar que había logrado alegrar un poco la Navidad de su compañera. Él también luchaba contra sus propios demonios, sin embargo en este tiempo que había pasado con Jill, había aprendido a ser más fuerte que a sus propios miedos e inseguridades. 

La chica de Raccoon sonrió para sí y el detalle de su amigo había terminado por derretirle el corazón. Entonces lo comprendió todo.   
Desde que lo conoció, Carlos había sido un bálsamo y una muleta en su lastimada vida ajetreada; era un hombro para llorar, una mano amiga, y un pilar para sostenerse cuando sentía que se estaba derrumbando. Había aprendido a confiar en él y a sobreponerse con su apoyo, entendiendo que aunque ya había perdido mucho lo había ganado a él. El U.B.C.S., era más importante en su vida ahora de lo que se había atrevido a reconocer en un primer momento y agradecía profundamente tenerlo a su lado. Y se dio cuenta que por él, valía la pena luchar pese a que había demasiadas razones para rendirse. Lo estudió de reojo y miró el cabello oscuro, la piel bronceada iluminada sólo por la luz de las farolas, la barba a medio afeitar, los ojos oscuros y profundos y la sonrisa sincera que tanto le había gustado desde el primer instante en que lo vio. 

Comprendió finalmente que, se estaba enamorando de él. 

Cuando la bengala se apagó ella inmediatamente la soltó en el suelo y repentinamente se lanzó sobre él echándose a sus brazos para besarlo pero ya no con la intensidad acostumbrada, sino de manera lenta, suave, cariñosa.   
Este acto sobresaltó al mercenario que correspondió al gesto con naturalidad, pero cuando se separaron para tomar aire necesario, la tomó del rostro mientras ella se abrazaba más amorosamente a él, colgando sus brazos detrás de su cuello. 

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Alguien nos sigue? —Le preguntó con preocupación sin dejar de estar desconcertado por la expresión afectuosa en los ojos de su compañera. 

—Nadie…   
.   
.   
.   
—¡Clara logró sobrevivir al ataque del Rey Ratón gracias al Cascanueces! —Expresó Sherry mientras continuaba sentada en el sofá de la casa frente a la chimenea, en medio de Leon y Claire. 

—Así es. —Afirmó la pelirroja que sostenía el libro del cascanueces. 

—Es el mejor cuento de navidad de todos. —Expresó la niña con júbilo mientras terminaba de comer su rebanada de pizza.   
El festejo de Navidad había sido bastante peculiar, Leon se había encargado de montar gran parte de los adornos de la chimenea, así como colgar luces alrededor de la casa, mientras Sherry y Claire montaban el abeto artificial y lo llenaban de esferas a la vez que las galletas de jengibre y vainilla se horneaban en la cocina, impregnando de un olor dulce toda la casa. Los tres habían decorado las galletas navideñas para comerlas casi de manera inmediata debido a que no habían probado alimento en todo el día, y al darse cuenta que no habían preparado nada para la cena, decidieron pedir pizzas a domicilio; no era tan formal como el tradicional pavo navideño y el fruitcake, no obstante, las galletas y la pizza les habían dado una cena bastante decente, todo estaba un poco desordenado, pero al final habían pasado un buen rato en lo que pretendía ser una familia. 

—Claire, creo que Clara se parece mucho a ti, casi tienen el mismo nombre e incluso también tiene un hermano como tú. —Mencionó. —Y estoy segura que Leon puede ser como el príncipe Cascanueces, sé que él podría salvarte del Rey Ratón. 

Al escuchar este último comentario, el rubio bajó la vista con incomodidad y Claire también desvío la mirada hacia la chimenea. 

La niña siguió parloteando sobre el árbol de navidad y los cuentos del libro hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida en el regazo de la hermana menor de Chris Redfield.   
Leon se levantó y fue a la habitación a traer una manta para las chicas, cubriendo a Claire desde los hombros pero asegurándose que también Sherry estuviera cobijada. 

—Muchas gracias. —Susurró en voz baja, procurando no despertar a la chiquilla. 

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo. —Dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. 

La motociclista se acurrucó junto a Sherry en el sillón sin decir absolutamente nada, solo escuchando la respiración tranquila de la hija de los Birkin. Por su parte, Leon no sabía por dónde comenzar, no obstante, quería asegurarse de que su tutelada estuviera profundamente dormida para poder hablar con tranquilidad.   
Luego de unos minutos de silencio e indecisión, el chico finalmente se animó a hablar, rompiendo el hielo de la única manera que se atrevería a hacerlo. 

—Claire, lo siento. 

En un primer momento, ella no entendió a lo que el ex policía se refería, pero de inmediato se explicó. 

—Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarte en lo de Rockford. —Habló con el dolor escondido detrás de sus palabras. 

—No tiene importancia. —Contestó ella abrazándose un poco más a Sherry. 

—Sí que la tiene. Tú confiaste en mí para que pudiera ayudarte y te fallé. 

—No digas eso, tú contactaste a Chris. 

—No fue suficiente. —Se lamentó. —Debí haber sido más valiente para ir yo mismo a buscarte o ser más ágil para encontrar más rápido a Chris y evitarte todo lo que pasaste. 

Le dolió mucho escuchar estas palabras. Notó la aflicción y la impotencia en los ojos de Leon y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de consolarlo. Ella sabía muy bien que el ex policía hacía su mejor esfuerzo e incluso más de lo que estaba a su alcance, pero que al final no dejaba de ser tan principiante como ella. 

—Confieso que tuve miedo de no correr con la misma suerte que tuvimos en Raccoon y temí no poder encontrarte o peor aún, no poder sacarte con vida de allí. —Admitió encogiéndose de hombros. —Creo que Sherry está equivocada y en realidad soy un pésimo intento de Cascanueces, y ni siquiera podría protegerte de un ratón.

El novato bajó la mirada avergonzado y se mordió los labios con frustración, había tanta dureza en sus palabras, una dureza que no se merecía.   
Como pudo, sacó una de sus manos la cobija y la colocó en la rodilla del rubio en señal de apoyo. 

—Hiciste lo que debías. —Susurró mirándolo fijamente. —Cuidaste de ti y de Sherry y me ayudaste a reencontrarme con Chris. Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso. Sabes, en el camino conocí a alguien que… —su voz se quebró y tomó aire para poder hablar—alguien que me ayudó y que yo no pude salvarlo. —Confesó con la voz quebrada. 

Unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas y Leon comprendió que la experiencia en Rockford la había marcado más que la pesadilla de Raccoon City y que el chico del que hablaba, probablemente había tocado fibras sensibles que iban más allá del deseo de supervivencia de ambos. Ella había tenido una conexión especial con ese desconocido, tal y como él había conectado con Ada Wong. Fue entonces que recordó lo fatal que se había sentido por no poder salvarla a pesar de su traición. 

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó para que pudiera llorar ofreciéndole su hombro para que pudiera desahogarse, lo cual la pelirroja aprovechó, ya que además de su hermano, Leon era la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo, y sabía que con él podía llorar lo que quisiera sin sentirse juzgada.   
Él continuó abrazándola y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, sin decir absolutamente nada, él entendía bien que muchas veces el silencio era mejor que mil palabras, no obstante, tenía una sensación bastante extraña con todo esto; odiaba ver mal a Claire, sin embargo en el fondo de su tristeza había algo que le incomodaba pero no supo distinguir qué, sólo tenía la certeza de una cosa; saber que Claire había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por alguien más, le había afectado, aunque no entendía el por qué. Aún con todo lo anterior, nada cambiaba las cosas; él iba a estar para ella todo lo que necesitara, sin atreverse a cuestionar.   
Frotó su mano que descansaba en el hombro para acurrucarla más contra él, con el debido cuidado de no despertar a Sherry y con timidez se atrevió a depositar un beso suave en la coronilla de la cabeza de la pelirroja, acción que por un segundo la desconcertó, pero que secretamente agradeció, pues se sentía consolada y acompañada en su dolor por lo que se permitió disfrutar las atenciones de su compañero, el cual jamás se aprovecharía de su estado vulnerable. Él cerró los ojos y se relajó, respirando el aroma del shampoo frutal de Claire, disfrutando del calor de su abrazo. 

En algún momento de la noche, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados juntos en el sillón, envueltos en la frazada con Leon abrazando a Claire y está abrazando a Sherry, disfrutando de la calidez de la compañía y la protección que se sentía estar rodeado de la improvisada y joven familia que habían intentado formar; porque por lo menos esa noche, no había nada que temer y estaban juntos de nuevo. 

Mañana, sería otro día.   
.  
.  
.  
La madrugada transcurría con normalidad y él permanecía en silencio, recargado en el balcón, distraído por la vista de los tejados de París y la torre Eiffel que podía apreciarse a la perfección a pesar de estar a varios kilómetros de distancia. La vista era hermosa, sin embargo, no se sentía digno ni de siquiera disfrutar el paisaje. Pensaba en tantas y tantas cosas, que desde hace varios meses, dormirse había vuelto en una actividad irrelevante para él. Le parecía increíble que en menos de un año toda su vida se hubiera ido a la mierda; su hogar, su trabajo, su familia, sus amigos… Maldición, ya nada quedaba y por más soluciones que pensaba en su cabeza, por más hubieras que se dibujaban en su mente, en ninguno de ellos las posibilidades eran alentadores. 

Maldito Irons, maldito Wesker, maldita Umbrella. 

No sabía que le afectaba más; el hecho de haber perdido a sus compañeros y a la ciudad que había considerado su hogar, la angustia de saber si ese jodido virus lo había infectado o si tendría consecuencias en él en el futuro, la preocupación de no poder proteger a su hermana que ahora ya estaba tan metida en esto hasta el cuello igual que él, o la traición de quien consideraba su mentor, su ejemplo, un amigo. 

Apretó los puños al recordar el rostro de Albert Wesker en su memoria; ese bastado, ese malnacido había logrado engañarlos a todos, los manipuló, los defraudó. No podía creer haber sido tan ciego, el haberle brindado su lealtad, su amistad y admiración a alguien tan despreciable, a alguien a quien a leguas se notaba su falta de interés y sobrado individualismo, a alguien que fingió darles la mano para luego apuñalarlos por la espalda. Vaya fraude, de haberlo sabido, de haber escuchado a su intuición, de no haber ignorado a sus impulsos, quizás habría evitado la muerte de sus compañeros, al destrucción de su equipo, la vergüenza de haber pertenecido a la farsa del llamado escuadrón de élite de S.T.A.R.S. 

Ese infeliz no se había conformado con haber hecho mierda al equipo Bravo y Alpha sino que ahora también se había metido con lo que más quería y que iba a defender si era necesario con la vida misma; su hermana Claire. Albert Wesker había llegado demasiado lejos, y aunque lo había visto "morir" ya no podía confiarse. El antiguo Capitán tenía más vidas que un gato y no se iba a dar por vencido, pero ahora, él tampoco. El tirano le había declarado la guerra y nombrado como su más acérrimo rival, y él de fiel discípulo y mejor aprendiz aceptaba el nuevo puesto de ser su Némesis, su contragolpe, el que iba a darle batalla con la misma temple y las mismas armas que él le había enseñado a usar. 

Albert Wesker quería pelea y Chris Redfield se aseguraría que la iba a tener. 

Permanecía con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados mientras a sus espaldas Rebecca Chambers lo miraba de reojo, conociendo de sobra la expresión malhumorada. No conocía a Chris Redfield de un día, llevaba años de tratarlo diariamente, sin embargo, en los últimos meses, él era totalmente otra persona. Del chico tranquilo y risueño no quedaba ni la sombra; se había vuelto serio, duro, calculador y taciturno, que rara vez hablaba de otros temas que no tuvieran que ver con la investigación para derrocar a Umbrella y que ahora también fumaba como una chimenea a la par que bebía whisky. Era como si Chris Redfield hubiera envejecido diez años en menos de cuatro meses. 

Se acercó tímidamente al balcón y por el sonido de las pisadas, Chris supo que se trataba de su compañera.   
No se molestó en voltear a mirarla y continuó absorto en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, la médico se acercó con un poco más de decisión y se recargó a su lado, entregándole uno de los dos panecillos que llevaba en las manos. 

—Creí que tendrías hambre. —Mencionó una vez que le entregó el muffin de chocolate. 

—¿Acaso no has cenado? —Preguntó al notar que ella cargaba otro panque exactamente igual.

—Pensé que hoy podríamos cenar juntos. Ya sabes, por navidad. 

Con que esa noche era Navidad. No tenía ni idea de que ya era veinticinco de diciembre y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Desde aquella fatídica noche en la Mansión de Arklay, al joven Redfield dejó de importarle las fechas y el paso del tiempo, entre otras cosas. El chico estaba lleno de rencor y venganza. 

—Gracias por el panecillo, aunque no debiste esperarme. Ya es bastante tarde y no debiste malpasar tu cena por acompañarme. —Comentó. 

Sin embargo, la chica Chambers no se daba por vencida. 

—Al menos hoy, podríamos aspirar a tener una noche normal, como la de todas las personas. 

"Una noche normal" Pensó mientras soltó una risa irónica. Al parecer, su compañera aún no terminaba de entender que la palabra "normal" había dejado de figurar en su vocabulario desde hace varias semanas. 

—Rebecca —Pronunció su nombre lentamente, como si estuviese eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decirle—el hecho que hoy sea Navidad, el equinoccio de invierno, o el día de la marmota, no cambia las cosas; no porque hoy sea una fecha marcada como feriada en el calendario, podemos pretender que nada pasa y que nuestra vida transcurre normalmente en donde podemos festejar y relajarnos. Barry está en calidad de reo político en Canadá, Jill oculta quién sabe dónde para evitar que la maten, mi hermana en Philadelfia al borde del colapso y nosotros aquí, prófugos por causa de la justicia, como si fuéramos criminales, cuando los verdaderos delincuentes están allí afuera, gozando de la inmunidad y protegidos por toda la porquería de corrupción desde los más altos mandos. —Hiperventiló e intento modular el volumen de su voz para que no sonara tan duro con la chica, sin embargo, sentía como el enfado se le subía al rostro al recordar todo lo sucedido. —Este año, ha sido una completa mierda con miles de muertes en donde perdimos todos; nos traicionaron, nos quitaron amigos, familia, a nuestro hogar e incluso nuestra salud, porque no tenemos siquiera la certeza que alguna basura de virus creado por Umbrella no está incubando dentro de nosotros. No veo una sola razón por la que este año valga la pena ser recordado o celebrado más que por ser lo más fatal que nos pudo haber sucedido en nuestra breve existencia. —Bufó. —Dame una sola razón Rebecca, una sola, por la que yo deba olvidarme por un momento de todo esto y deba de estar tan agradecido como para creer que tenemos un motivo para celebrar. 

La ojiverde, miró con seriedad a su amigo y con la voz más firme que tuvo, le respondió:

—Porque estamos vivos. —Determinó solemne y agregó; —Porque tenemos la oportunidad que ni Joseph, Kenneth o Brad tuvieron de estar aquí ahora; porque en medio de toda la tragedia, salimos ilesos, porque tuvimos más suerte que toda la ciudad completa de Raccoon City, y porque mientras tengamos aliento, existe la posibilidad de que podamos hacer algo, de que podamos actuar y ayudar a que nadie más pase todo lo que nosotros y nuestros compañeros pasaron. Porque todavía tenemos la oportunidad de hacer la diferencia. —Colocó la mano en el hombro de su compañero y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Porque por eso nos unimos a S.T.A.R.S., Chris, porque creíamos en algo, porque creíamos en nosotros y en lo que teníamos. Wesker no era S.T.A.R.S, S.T.A.R.S éramos nosotros y nuestras convicciones. Estar aquí y ahora Chris, ya es un motivo suficiente para estar agradecido y para creer que este no fue el peor año de nuestras vidas, sino el año en que aprendimos más; que este año sea nuestra fuerza, nuestro recordatorio y nuestro parteaguas para creer que podemos cambiar y hacer las cosas diferentes. 

Chris se quedó callado y no pudo rebatir en lo absoluto las palabras de Rebecca porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Ver la otra cara de la moneda nunca había sido su fuerte, sin embargo, Rebecca estaba allí para recordárselo cada que lo olvidara. La oficial Chambers era la más pequeña en edad y estatura, pero en entereza, temple e inteligencia, era la más grande, de eso no tenía duda.   
Redfield se quedó callado y comenzó a comer el muffin en silencio, quitando poco a poco su expresión malhumorada y guardándose al menos por esa noche, los comentarios negativos que por un momento llegó a sentir. 

La noche repleta de estrellas tintineando iluminaban el cielo con su luz plateada, pintando con su brillo azul el paisaje parisino, que junto al rumor del viento que soplaba una brisa suave, llenaban la atmósfera de una paz indescriptible, de una que sólo se puede sentir una vez en el año.   
Inspirada por todo aquello, la médico comenzó a cantar una canción suave como un susurro, un arrullo que nacía de sus más preciados recuerdos de infancia y que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que escribía con letras de oro el verdadero significado de la Navidad. 

"Noche de paz, noche de amor,   
todo duerme alrededor   
todo el mundo celebra con fe,   
a ese Niño que quiso nacer,   
con canciones el corazón,   
hoy ha nacido el amor…" 

Entonces en medio de la madrugada, con la única compañía de Chris Redfield en esa noche de veinticinco de diciembre, Rebecca pudo comprobar una vez más el verdadero propósito de la Navidad, que no eran los regalos, ni las celebraciones ostentosas, las decoraciones ni una cena elegante; sino la gratitud, el amor, la compañía y sobretodo la fe; la esperanza de que aún en los peores momentos, siempre existirá la posibilidad de que toda pueda mejorar y podamos decir "una vez más".


End file.
